Intersecting Lives
Summary A corrections officer is arrested for sexually assaulting female inmates in and out of prison, and the union that supports him targets Barba and the SVU. Plot Detective Carisi learns that he has passed the bar exam, while Olivia reveals to the group that Dodds is leaving SVU to move up to the Joint Terrorist Task Force. Finn meets his son Ken for lunch, where he learns that Ken and his partner are going to have a child via a surrogate. Former Riker's Island inmate Charisse is approached on the street by her correctional officer Gary Munson, who forces her into his car under threat of revoking her parole and rapes her. Charisse calls Ken, which gets SVU involved, but Barba claims that prosecuting crimes on Riker's is very difficult. After reviewing evidence, it becomes clear that Munson is responsible for multiple assaults in the prison as well, taking his victims to the chapel where there are no cameras. Barba assists a number of Munson's victims in making bail, but finds them unwilling to testify. Charisse also attempts to leave, but Olivia and Dodds talk her into helping them put Munson away. Shortly afterwards, Charisse and her boyfriend are arrested under dubious circumstances, and Munson threatens her at Riker's. Munson is arrested, but the corrections department union makes a scene on the courthouse steps showing support for him, and a mysterious individual threatens Barba's life. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring Cast * Andy Karl as Sergeant Mike Dodds * Bill Duke as Defense Attorney Ed Pastrino * Karina Logue as Lisa Munson * Ernest Waddell as Ken Randall * Ramón Franco as Union Rep. Tony Rodriguez * Michael Mastro as Judge D. Serani * Brad Garrett as C.O. Gary Munson * Isabel Harper Leight as Annie Munson * Johnny Rivera as Felipe Heredio * Rowan Williams as Tommy Munson * Dave Adams as ESU Guest Cast * Krystal Joy Brown as Charisse McCabe * Carolyn Michelle Smith as C.O. Orita Wilkins * Natalie Paul as Zahara Letts * Joniece Abbott-Pratt as LaTanya Franks * Anthony M. Bertram as Deputy Warden Wayne Holden * Andre Jackson as Defense Attorney #1 * Brittany Campbell as Leanne Carter * Phyre Hawkins as Cece Thornhill * Jason Abrams as Defense Attorney #3 * Leah Finnie as Defense Attorney #4 * Jamar Greene as C.O. #1 * Danny Doherty as C.O. #2 * Jaiden Smith as Tesso Carter References references Quotes :Olivia: Somebody win the lottery? :Rollins: Sort of. Carisi passed the bar. :Olivia: Carisi, congratulations. :Carisi: Thank you. :Olivia: Does that mean you're leaving, too? :Carisi: What? No. :Fin: What do you mean "too"? :Olivia: Dodds is going to Joint Terrorism. This is his last week. :[While questioning Charisse McCabe, a woman who was assaulted by a prison guard] :Olivia: Did you report this? :Charisse McCabe: In Rikers? The COs and the gangs run that place. Every female inmate there knows that. Every time he'd do me, he'd say, "Cry all you want, but you're just a broke, black crack whore. Who's gonna believe you?". :Olivia: I do, Charisse. :Olivia (to Charisse): I know that it seems like I'm just someone else coming into your life to take control. :Charisse McCabe: No, I don't care about you. I don't care about me. I don't care about any of this. :Fin: But you do care about your daughters. :Olivia: You keep saying that your life is over, that Munson owns you. I don't want that to be true for you, Charisse. Do you want those two little girls growing up to think there's no chance? Or do you want them growing up and seeing their mother fight? :Barba: Thank you for coming. :Olivia: What's going on? :Barba: My gut is when the grand jury gets back from lunch, they'll return a bill of indictment on multiple counts of rape and sodomy of both Charisse and Leanne. Each of their stories reinforced the other. Plus the female CO's testimony. :Olivia: Okay. What about Lisa, the wife? :Barba: She honestly believed that she could alibi him. Munson didn't even bother to tell her what she was walking into. :Dodds: Do you need us to pick up Munson? :Barba: He's out on bail and he surrendered his SIG and passport. He'll be informed of the indictment through his lawyer. When the indictment does come down, I'll need you to walk me out of here. :Man: Barba, you don't know me or who I am but we know a lot about you. Things people would want to know. :Barba: Is that a threat? :Man: A threat? No. A threat would be right here, right now, I shove you down these steps and get your skull cracked open. Bleeding to death. :Barba: Right here in front of all these people? Maybe they wouldn't be able to save me, but they sure as hell would catch you. :[The last lines of the episode] :Olivia: Hey. Everything all right? :Barba: Not really. Someone just threatened to kill me. :Olivia: What? :Dodds: Who was it? :Barba: Just a face in the crowd. Tell the squad to watch their backs. This is just the beginning. Background Information and Notes Fin's offhanded comment to Dodds about joint terrorism getting him killed is foreshadowing for the next episode. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes